1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to document stacker apparatus and more particularly to so-called "stand alone" or desk-top type of stacker apparatus.
2. Prior Art
Known prior art item stacker/readers are generally costly, cumbersome and unsuitable for desk-top operation due to the overall size and operational complexity thereof. In addition, many such pieces of apparatus require relatively substantial mechanical and electrical item stacking arrangements which entail extra maintenance and service should breakdown occur.
The present stacker/reader comprises a relatively simple, easy to operate, automatic desk-top device employing relatively few parts and utilizing both positive and negative air pressure obtained from a single uncomplicated source to stack items such as checks at high speed without interference between items entering the stacker hopper and succeeding items attempting to enter the stacker.